Zenith Valstrax
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Zenith Valstrax is a Zenith Species of Valstrax, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Valstrax that has further developed its front claws. It has further developed these parts in order to kill prey more efficiently and has gained more experience with its flying abilities. Developed Part Zenith Valstrax's developed parts is its front claws. Aesthetic Differences Crimson and black markings around legs, red eyes with blue pupils, eyes will turn blue when performing Brave Counter, more muscle in front limbs, air constantly circulating around chest, black scales around red chest organ, dragon bursting out of front claws in Rage Mode, and face turns a mixture of brown and black in Rage Mode. Attacks and Moves Zenith Valstrax shares the same attacks as Valstrax. GR200-400 Roaring Comet: Unlike Valstrax, Zenith Valstrax starts off flying around the area like a comet. When a hunter enters the zone, Zenith Valstrax will immediately fly towards that hunter with great speed and attempt to crash into them. When it crashes into the ground, rocks will pop up around it, knocking the hunter into the air, before it unleashes a powerful Zenith-Level Roar that damages all targets near it. This roar also sends a large amount of wind flying at foes, knocking them back and causing Windblight. The crash causes Dragonblight. Zenith Barufaruku will also perform this attack when entering Rage Mode. Powerful Winds: Now when Zenith Valstrax flies at or pass foes, a strong wind will knock the hunters on their back, making them vulnerable to a secondary attack from this monster. Zenith Valstrax's wind press is Dragon-level while calm, but changes to Windblight when enraged. Evil Steps: When enraged, Zenith Valstrax's front legs will constantly surge with the Dragon Element. From this, Zenith Valstrax can actually cause Dragonblight with each footstep, much like how G-rank Crimson Fatalis can cause Fireblight with each footstep. This also means that all of its claw-based attacks can cause Dragonblight to potential foes. Dirty Tornado: Zenith Valstrax slams and slices its claws through the ground multiple times before quickly jetting off in the air. As it jets off, it'll quickly spin around the rocky ruins and form a small tornado that deals fair damage. As the tornado is formed, pieces of the debris will be sent at foes to damage them while the tornado stands in place for two seconds. This attack can cause Windblight. Jumping Claw Slam: If a hunter is a fair distance behind Zenith Valstrax, than it may perform this attack. It'll look back at the hunter before slamming one of its wing blades down to turn. Once it has turned around, Zenith Valstrax will quickly jump in the air before firing off a jet from its wings once and attempting to land on the hunter. If it lands on the hunter, it'll grip them in its front talons and smash them onto the ground, dealing massive damage. When enraged, this attack can cause Dragonblight. Hard Stops: Now when this Valstrax flies off forward, or crashes into the ground, it'll drag its front claws into the ground to damage hunters that may end up evading its initial attack. The damage is small, but can easily be stop some hunters from attempting to attack it immediately. Triple Stomp: Zenith Valstrax stomps its left talon on the ground before immediately slamming its wing blade and right foot on the ground. After those two attacks, it will slam its left foot on the ground and both wing blades on the ground for a quick damaging attack. KO'd or Knocked Over? Time To Cut!: When Zenith Valstrax is knocked down or out, both its front and back claws will actually now deal damage to hunters. So it is recommended for hunters to attack its head, tail, back, or wings when it falls over. Quick Body Slam: Valstrax charges forward at the hunter before quickly raising up and slamming its front claws down on the ground, causing a massive shockwave in front of it. After the body slam, it'll quickly raise up again and bite forward. Aerial Flip-Charge Combo: It charges forward at the hunters and quickly flips in the air to slash hunters under it with its blade wings. After the flip, it'll land on the ground and instantly charge forward at the hunters. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Comet Slam: Jets up into the air before quickly smashing down into the ground with its claws. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Falcon's Grasp: A pin move exclusive to Zenith Valstrax. If a hunter is under Valstrax as it launches into the air to leave or is hit by its Gore Magala style Walking Forward Bites than it'll perform this pin. Zenith Valstrax will quickly fly in a circle and grab the victim with its front claws before taking off high in the sky, leaving the area. Now the hunter that was grabbed is fighting for their life. It'll fly around with its prey item, going into and leaving three areas in a few seconds, as the hunter mashes buttons to break out of the pin. If the hunter is able to break out of the pin, they'll fall a great distance down on the ground before the monster lands beside them. If the hunter fails, Zenith Valstrax will fly towards ground in the area before smashing the hunter through the earth and firing multiple dragon blasts at them, dealing incredible damage. It will than pull the hunter out of the ground, fly high up into the air towards the next zone, and finally drop the hunter off in that zone. This attack can easily instant kill hunters and can cause Dragonblight. GR600 Double Comet Slam: This attack is only done in Rage Mode. Jets up into the air before quickly smashing down into the ground with its claws. After recovering from the first slam it'll fly in a straight line forward, turn around mid flight, and jump up into the air. Once in the air, it'll fly towards its original target perform the final slam. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Landing Stars: Zenith Valstrax will stand up on its hindlegs, charge up dragon in its wings and claws, and fire them down on the ground below it. This attack can cause Dragonblight. GR800 Brave Counter: An attack rarely performed by Zenith Valstrax. Zenith Valstrax will get in a stance, similar to Gore Magala's pin stance, as its eyes glow blue. It is actually daring a hunter to try to attack it. If a hunter attacks it while it is in this stance, Zenith Valstrax will jump backwards and immediately perform one of these attacks: Double Comet Slam, Comet Slam, Quick Body Slam, Jumping Claw Slam, and or Dirty Tornado. Shattering Slams: Now most of Zenith Valstrax's claw-based attacks have a Quake effect that can cause hunters to lose their footing. High Speed Divebomb: This attack is an upgraded version of the infamous Around the World, only performed in Rage Mode. Zenith Valstrax will launch up into the air before swirling around in the sky wildly as it tries to confuse its target. Once it has chosen a target, Zenith Valstrax will fly around at great speeds to strike the hunter with its claws. If it hits the hunter with its claws as it lands, an explosion of dragon will suddenly erupt around it to instantly kill the hunter. If it misses its target, an explosion of dragon will still erupt around it, however, it'll be stuck in the ground for three seconds. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Star Beams: Zenith Valstrax stands in place and fires four beams at foes from a distance with its wings. This attack can cause Dragonblight. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -100 *Water -100 *Ice -100 *Thunder -100 *Dragon +250 Skills: Balloon Friend, Violent Wind Breaker, and Thunderclad. Gunner Set *Fire -95 *Water -95 *Ice -95 *Thunder -95 *Dragon +255 Skills: Balloon Friend, Violent Wind Breaker, and Thunderclad. Gallery Notes *Zenith Valstrax was originally just going to be a HC Valstrax, but once BannedLagiacrus saw the Zenith Species he felt that Valstrax had more potential as one. *Zenith Valstrax's moves were inspired by the Peregrine Falcon and Mobile Suit Gundam. **He tried to keep all of Valstrax's charm while making this monster. *This monster was one of the first Zenith Species BannedLagiacrus ever finished, the others being Zenith Glavenus and Zenith Nerscylla. *Interestingly, Valstrax's theme plays for Zenith Valstrax at GR800. **This version of theme is different from the normal Valstrax. *'Thunderclad': A bar that fills up by walking (slowest), attacking (slow) and evading attacks (fastest) from monsters will appear below the Player's name while on a quest. When the bar has been completely filled this skill will grant the following effects: Weakness Value +5, Movement Speed +2 (even with an unsheathed weapon), Evade Distance Up, Weapon Handling and Status Immunity. *'Ballon Friend': Waving at the Exploration Balloon will show a (large) Monster's location as many times as one wants rather than just one. *'Violent Wind Breaker': Grants immunity to Violent Wind (HC Kushala Daora, Chameleos). Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Zenith Species Category:Large Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:7 Star Level Monster